


Демоны внутри

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [20]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Иногда отказаться от своих демонов слишком тяжело.
Relationships: Rufus Barma/Xerxes Break
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Демоны внутри

«Все наши демоны внутри нас», — говорят мудрые, пожелтевшие от старости книги с истёртыми от частых прикосновений корешками. Руфус проводит пальцами над старательно выписанными буквами, не касаясь бумаги. Кожу чуть покалывает, словно засохшей осенней травой. Руфус фыркает: забавное совпадение. Будь он суеверным, поверил бы, что мир пытается ему что-то сказать, донести важнейшую истину, предупредить о надвигающейся опасности. Но всё куда проще: к уставшим от долгой работы новым пером пальцам приливает кровь. Никаких знамений свыше.

Брейк выскальзывает из-за шторы с грацией чёрной кошки: моргнул, а её уже и след простыл. Потягивается, разминает шею, после чего склоняется над раскрытой книгой, жабо чернильным пятном ложится на страницу, закрывая большую её часть.

— Удобно? — иронично спрашивает Руфус, имея в виду перевёрнутый текст.

— Не жалуюсь, — отвечает Брейк, расплываясь в улыбке, призванной пугать непослушных детей.

Неудачная игра света дрожащего пламени свечей. 

— Решили задуматься о душе? — светски интересуется Брейк, сидящая на плече кукла Эмили хихикает, выворачивая голову под неестественным углом. — Демоны, господи боже мой.

Руфус страдальчески смотрит в черноту потолка, отвечать на глупые вопросы у него нет ни малейшего желания.

— Знаете, герцог, это, — Брейк беспардонно тычет пальцем в цепляющую взгляд строчку, — чушь собачья. Наши демоны давно уже находятся вне нас.

Брейк резко придвигается ближе, лицом к лицу, опаляя губы жарким дыханием.

— Все наши демоны — в Бездне, — выдыхает он, перед тем как разразиться гомерическим хохотом на пару с визгливой Эмили.

Руфус неприязненно морщится и заставляет себя не отстраняться. Он сделал слишком много, чтобы отступить из-за подобной мелочи.

— А ваш сбежал, — абсолютно серьёзно говорит Брейк, словно и не было никакого приступа истерического веселья. — Точнее, вы его украли.

Брейк хватает Руфуса за прядь волос, осторожно тянет на себе, замирает, стоит лишь коснуться носами. Смотрит широко распахнутым алым глазом, в зрачке которого видны золотые отблески, не имеющие ничего общего с пламенем свечей.

— Верните его, пока не стало слишком поздно. Верните меня, герцог, — искушающе шепчет Брейк, словно предлагая прогнившее яблоко познания добра и зла.

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Руфус, своё грехопадение он уже совершил.

Тело пронзает острой болью, от которой на миг замирает сердце. Руфус хватается за грудь, судорожно сжимает плащ в кулаке.

Стрелка печати незаконного контрактора сдвигается на пару делений.


End file.
